Sayonara
by crystalssj
Summary: AU. Tak terhitung jarak dan waktu kita bersama. Suka dan duka telah kita lalui. Meskipun kini... kita kan berpisah./"Apa kau akan kembali lagi, Sasuke-kun?"/"Hn. Tentu saja."/"Janji?"/Karena bersahabat tak lekang oleh waktu. For Vhya Azzra Blossom. RnR?


Daun sakura mulai berguguran. Angin musim semi pun berhembus perlahan menerbangkan kelopak demi kelopak yang terjatuh.

Di sebuah bangku taman yang sudah lumayan tua, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ tengah menatap datar pohon sakura yang berada di atasnya.

.

.

.

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Typo's, Child SasuSaku, and other.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Friendship – Angst**

Birthday fic for my sister **Vhya Azzra Blossom** or in real name is **Selvia Sahara**

.

.

_Happy reading^^_

.

"HOREEE! LULUS!"

Teriakan yang sama terdengar hampir di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Isak tangis pun turut menghiasi acara penting ini.

Yap! Saat ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan siswa sekolah dasar di Tokyo Elementary School. Mereka bersorak sorai bangga karena telah menyelesaikan jenjang pendidikan mereka selama enam tahun lamanya. Sedih, senang, semuanya bercampur aduk. Segala penat mereka selama ini tertumpahkan hari ini juga.

"Selamat ya, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau mendapat nilai tertinggi di sekolah ini," ucap gadis berambut _sugarplum_ pada seorang anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu. Wajah putihnya itu sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Hn." Anak laki-laki yang diketahui Sasuke itu hanya membalas singkat. Namun, dibalik wajah datarnya itu ia mengulum senyum simpul meskipun sedikit. "Kamu juga, selamat ya."

"Sakura-_chan_!" Terdengar teriakan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang menghampiri gadis kecil tadi yang bernama Sakura. Begitu sampai, ia langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh rapuh gadis itu.

"Hiks… aku akan merindukan masa-masa ini," ucapnya sambil terisak. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sakura—begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tak berapa lama, datanglah sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain dengan wajah lega juga sedih. Lega karena telah berhasil melewati ujian yang sulit ini. Namun juga sedih, karena akan segera meninggalkan baju putih merah yang sangat berharga itu.

"Kita akan satu sekolah lagi, ko! Hanya saja…" ucap anak laki-laki berambut pirang menyerupai durian seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Sasuke, kau …yakin?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas. Saat ini, mereka semua tengah terduduk di bangku taman sekolah. Merilekskan diri sejenak setelah mendengar pengumuman tadi.

"Hn." Iris _onyx_-nya menatap seluruh kawan-kawannya yang telah menemaninya selama enam tahun kebelakang. Ia mendesah pelan lalu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Aku tahu ini berat. Aku masih ingin di sini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak kehendak _Tou-san_."

"Kami semua akan sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku, Ino-_chan_, Tenten-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_, Naruto-_kun_, Shikamaru-_kun_, Neji-_kun_, dan semua teman kita dulu akan selalu setia bersamamu," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum miris. Iris viridiannya sudah cukup sembab karena acara tangis-tangisan tadi.

"Itu benar. Kami semua adalah sahabatmu!" sahut gadis bercepol dua—Tenten—sambil sedikit menyenggol bahu Hinata.

"Eh, i-iya… kami semua a-akan sangat merindukanmu…" kata Hinata dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajah ayunya.

"Kenapa jadi acara perpisahan begini? Kita masih di sini sampai acara kelulusan akhir bulan nanti," ujar Neji dengan sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Hah, benar juga. Sebaiknya kita mengurus kepentingan kita masuk SMP nanti," kata Shikamaru sambil mengucek matanya lalu menguap lebar. "Aku lelah…"

Ino—gadis pirang tadi—hanya memutar kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya bosan. "Kita masih sekolah di sini, 'kan…" Ia berdecak kesal karena Shikamaru telah merusak momen indah mereka saat ini.

"Sudah, Shikamaru-_kun_ itu benar, Ino. Masih ada waktu untuk kita bersama," kata Sakura menengahi. Ia tahu, kalau masalah ini diperpanjang, bisa rumit nantinya.

"Sasuke, kapan kau pindah ke Amerika?"

—jujur saja, itu adalah perkataan yang paling dihindari Sasuke. Dan sekarang, Naruto malah menanyakannya seolah kepergian anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu bukanlah masalah bagi mereka.

"Karena aku sudah mendaftarkan diri di Amerika, kemungkinan seminggu setelah perpisahan," jawabnya datar. Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedikit menunduk. _'Maaf…'_

"Kalau bagitu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas."

Dan itulah akhir pembicaraan singkat yang cukup menyesakkan ini. Setelahnya, mereka semua pun segera menuju kelas masing-masing.

**.::*::.**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan segala kesibukkan masing-masing bagi para calon siswa-siswi SMP. Mulai dari pendaftaran dan lain sebagainya. Karena sekolah mereka adalah sekolah swasta, yang jika SD sudah di sana, maka SMP dan SMA pun mereka pasti di sana. Kecuali karena satu atau beberapa hal yang membuat mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang lain.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti mereka tidak perlu pendaftaran lagi. Sama saja intinya. Mereka mendaftar, lalu mengikuti serangkaian test membosankan untuk menentukan layak masuk kelas mana mereka itu. Terlalu dini memang, tapi itulah sistem sekolah mereka yang sudah bertaraf internasional itu.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, hari-hari pun berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa, besok adalah hari perpisahan mereka—hari yang sangat mengharukan. Di mana setelah enam tahun lamanya mereka bersama, memakai seragam merah putih, bercanda ria dan lain sebagainya yang tak mungkin akan terulang kembali lagi itu berakhir begitu saja.

"Sakura-chan, kau akan memakai gaun yang mana?" kata Ino sambil terus melihat-lihat lemari baju Sakura yang sudah berantakan olehnya. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Sudah sepuluh gaun aku rekomendasikan, tapi tidak satupun yang kau suka? Mengerikan," cibirnya seraya mengambil sebuah gaun putih dengan corak bunga berwarna pink dan hiasan pita berwarna merah di belakangnya.

"Ino-_chan_, kau terlalu berlebihan," ketus Sakura lalu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang ia biarkan terbuka. "Ino-_chan_…bantu aku mengikhlaskan Sasuke-_kun_, Ino."

Hening.

"Sakura-_chan_," sahut Ino akhirnya memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. "Bicarakan baik-baik dengannya. Katakan apa yang kau ingin katakan." Gadis berambut pirang itu menepuk pelan bahu Sakura lalu tersenyum kearahnya. "Maka dari itu, tampillah sebaik mungkin."

"_Arigatou_," sahut Sakura seraya memeluk Ino dengan erat. "Hihi… Ino-_chan_, kita kan masih kecil."

Oh yeah, Ino memutarkan kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya bosan. Selalu itu—ya selalu kata 'masih kecil'. Hey, tapi memang benar kan? Mereka baru berumur sekitar sebelas tahun—ralat, dua belas untuk Sakura.

"Kita juga 'kan manusia biasa. Anak kecil juga punya hati!" cibir gadis pirang itu sembari berjalan menuju lemari Sakura. "Jadi?"

"Sepertinya gaun itu tidak terlalu buruk," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya, memamerkan sederatan gigi putih rapihnya.

Beberapa detik berselang, mereka pun lantas tertawa bahagia. Seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti telah tiba. Saat ini, seluruh siswa Tokyo Elementary telah siap di tempat duduk mereka. Beberapa memang masih terlihat berjalan-jalan di sekitar koridor sekolah maupun di sekitar kelas mereka dulu.

Walaupun sekolah ini terdiri atas SD, SMP, dan SMA, namun perpisahan tiap tingkatan sekolah selalu dipisah. Kenapa? Bayangkan saja beribu siswa harus berada dalam satu ruangan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Apa itu tidak membosankan?

"Hei, kita duduk bersamaan ya!" sahut Naruto riang plus dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tentu saja! Di depan pula!" kata Kiba seraya mengelus-elus bulu-bulu Akamaru—anjing kesayangannya—yang saat ini tengah berada di pangkuan bocah Inuzuka itu.

Sisanya hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar celotehan mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak berubah—minus Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru tentunya, yang menanggapinya dengan dengusan pelan.

"Sudah, sebentar lagi a-acara dimulai…" kata Hinata pelan yang langsung direspon diam oleh teman-temannya. "Terima kasih."

Naruto menautkan alisnya heran. "Untuk?"

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika. Entah karena malu atau karena kedinginan atau entah karena apa. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, yang membuat rambut _indigo_-nya turut berayun senada.

Acara pun dimulai dengan beberapa sambutan dari yang mempunyai jabatan tertinggi sampai perwakilan siswa yang lulus tahun itu—yang saat itu Nejilah yang menjadi perwakilannya. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan pengumuman sepuluh siswa lulusan terbaik—yang mayoritas diraih oleh kelas A dan sebagian lagi diraih oleh kelas yang lain.

Semakin lama acara itu semakin membosankan. Karena acara pokok sudah selesai sampai sekitar jam sebelas, maka acara selanjutnya dilanjutkan oleh acara pentas seni dari para siswa-siswi Tokyo Elemntary kelas satu sampai lima.

"Apa kita akan sekelas lagi, ya?" sahut Ino memecah keheningan yang sudah tercipta sekian lamanya itu. Wajahnya sedikit tertekuk. Menahan segala rasa yang membuncah di hatinya. Ia hebat masih bertahan—tidak mengeluarkan air mata—di saat acara pokok tadi. Berbeda dengan temannya yang lain—termasuk Sakura—yang sudah menangis tersendu-sendu. Ralat. Tidak untuk Sasuke dan Neji dan Shikamaru yang tertidur di kursinya—dasar.

"Aku harap begitu," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum miris. Iris lavendernya sedikit basah akibat acara menangis massal tadi.

"Setidaknya jika kita berbeda kelas pun, kita akan tetap bersama," kata Sakura akhirnya membuka mulut. Ia tersenyum lalu menyeka air mata yang tiada hentinya keluar dari iris _emerald_-nya itu.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Sampai enam tahun kedepan kita akan tetap bersama—mungkin." Neji menyahut tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Ia terlihat begitu santai dan rileks, seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Dasar! Sekarang saja sudah banyak yang pindah ke SMP lain! Bagaimana nanti? Bukan tidak mungkin 'kan jika kau pun akan pindah!" cibir Naruto dengan nada meremehkan—yang sudah pasti mendapat _deathglare_ gratis dari Sasuke yang menandakan bahwa bocah Uzumaki itu sangat berisik.

"Hoamm… lama sekali," ujar Shikamaru seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Tubuhnya menggeliat sedikit membuat sahabat-sahabatnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebentar lagi…" ucap Itachi—kakak Sasuke—yang datang tiba-tiba dari balik kursi mereka. Refleks, mereka semua pun memalingkan wajahnya heran. "Sasuke, aku ada perlu denganmu," lanjutnya datar seraya berjalan ke depan kursi Sasuke.

"Hn." Anak laki-laki beriris hitam _onyx_ itu pun hanya menurut lalu mengikuti langkah kakaknya yang menjauhi aula. Setidaknya, ia bisa pergi bukan dari acara membosankan ini?

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" sahut Sasuke ketus ketika mereka sudah berada di luar gedung perpisahan yang menjulang tinggi itu. Sepi dan jauh dari jarak pandang siswa-siswi yang hari itu sedang berada di sekolah. Tepatnya berada di sekitar gedung SMA—tempat Itachi menuntut ilmu.

Lelaki yang memiliki warna mata sama dengan Sasuke itu mendesah pelan. Pandangan matanya ia alihkan pada langit biru yang menghampar luas di atas sana. "_Tou-san_ akan mengirimmu ke Amerika besok pagi…"

"Hanya itu?"

"Dengar, Sasuke," ucap Itachi tegas. Saat ini pandangan matanya telah kembali menatap tubuh Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Tou_-san_ dengan Madara-_jiisan_ di telepon tadi pagi setelah kau berangkat. Untung saja ketika aku menyusulmu ke sekolah, acara ini belum berakhir."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran. "Bukankah kau OSIS, _Aniki_?"

"Yang mengurus acara perpisahan anak kecil sepertimu kan para guru," cibir Itachi. "Jadi, aku ingin kau sempat mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada teman-temanmu itu. Karena aku pikir, _Tou-san_ akan memberitahumu secara mendadak."

"Aku tidak per—"

"—jangan berbohong," potong Itachi cepat, "—aku tahu kau pasti berat meninggalkan mereka. Lagipula, kau hanya akan menyakiti mereka jika tidak memberitahukan keberangkatanmu ke Amerika nanti."

"Itu sulit." Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon rindang—tanpa alas. Matanya terpejam merasakan detik-detik terakhir dirinya berada di sekolah ini. Yang mungkin ia tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku—" Sulit. Sulit sekali mengatakannya. Hatinya bergetar ketika mengingat semua kenangannya berputar kembali. "—aku tidak kuat melihat mereka menangis. Terutama… Sakura."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa mereka akan mengerti. Ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu."

"…"

"—asal kau berjanji suatu saat nanti jika urusanmu sudah selesai, kau akan kembali lagi pada mereka. Ke kota ini khususnya, kota kelahiranmu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Matanya masih terpejam. Menandakan betapa sakitnya perasaannya saat ini.

"Dan satu lagi. Kau butuh waktu bicara dengan gadis Haruno itu—berdua. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, jangan berpura-pura. Apa semua orang jenius itu tidak peka ya?" cibir Itachi seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. "Pikirkan baik-baik, atau kau akan menyesal!"

Bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin, sosok Itachi sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sasuke kini bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap sejenak bangunan mewah yang akan segera ditinggalkannya itu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ya, Ino-_chan_? Itachi-_nii _tidak biasanya ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Sasuke-_kun_…" kata Sakura dengan pelan, agar teman-temannya yang lain tidak curiga.

Ino hanya mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Entahlah."

"Akhirnya…" Terdengar gumaman Shikamaru yang sukses menyita perhatian para sahabatnya itu. Merasa diperhatikan, ia lalu mendengus keras seraya berdiri. "Acaranya sudah selsai."

"Dasar!" cibir Neji yang diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya. Ia pun berdiri mengikuti Shikamaru keluar dari gedung. Begitu juga Sakura dan yang lainnya yang segera mengikuti kemana perginya kedua sahabat mereka itu.

.

"Sasuke?"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Sasuke pun menoleh ke asal suara itu tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikitpun. Iris obsidiannya berhasil merekam sosok sahabat-sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa?"

"Heh, bukannya bergabung di gedung, kau malah enak-enakan di sini! Apa kau sudah ingin cepat-cepat pergi, ya?" kata Kiba sarkastik. Sakura dan yang lainnya hanya bisa saling menatap heran.

'_Bukan begitu. Hanya saja…'_

"Acara perpisahan sudah selesai. Saatnya pu—"

"—aku perlu bicara dengan kalian," kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. Ia pun segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Dari dulu sampai entah kapan, tempat ini akan menjadi saksi bisu persahabatn mereka. Taman belakang sekolah yang akan selalu menjadi tempat favorit mereka sejak dulu. Meskipun nanti keadaannya akan berbeda.

"Di sini?" Tenten membuka suaranya untuk yang pertama kali. Gadis bercepol dua itu lalu berjalan ke arah kursi taman yang berbentuk lingkaran besar—yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah pohon yang rindang.

"Di sana jauh lebih baik." Shikamaru pun segera berjalan mengikuti Tenten. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung duduk menyender dan hampir saja menutup matanya kalau saja Ino tidak memarahinya.

"Jangan tidur!" bentak Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada bersama Tenten—juga Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus lalu membetulkan posisinya. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Kau…"

"Sudahlah…" ujar Hinata meredam emosi di antara mereka. "Jangan bertengkar terus. Aku ti-tidak ingin kalau waktu terakhir ini jadi kacau…"

"Tuh, dengar Nanas apa kata Hinata-_chan_!" kata Naruto membela Hinata seraya duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

Sasuke jadi keki sendiri. Bukankah dirinyalah yang seharusnya jadi pusat perhatian? Tapi sepertinya teman-temannya sedang asyik sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" sahut Neji mengembalikan keadaan pada topik semula mereka berada di sana.

"Hn." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi paling ujung lalu menyender pada pohon di sampingnya. Menghela napas sejenak, pemuda itu lalu menatap teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Aku berangkat besok," lanjutnya pelan dan datar. Akhirnya, kalimat yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya, terucap juga.

Sesuai dengan prediksinya, semua wajah yang berada di sana terlihat kaget. Sepertinya Sakura sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke, jadi dia biasa saja meskipun hatinya mencelos bahwa ternyata firasatnya itu benar.

"Se-secepat itu?" kata Ino menanggapi dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri hendak meninggalkan teman-temannya. "Terima kasih." Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya hingga benar-benar pergi dari hadapan teman-temannya.

Dan semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa diam membisu. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Semuanya begitu cepat. Tidak ada kata basa-basi, bahkan kata perpisahan pun tidak ada.

Apakah hari-hari selanjutnya akan berjalan dengan lancar? Tanpa Sasuke di kehidupan mereka rasanya tidak akan mudah, mengingat pemuda itu begitu berartinya bagi mereka.

**.::*::.**

Sepulangnya sekolah tadi, Sakura tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia pergi menuju danau di pinggiran kota Tokyo yang begitu indah. Tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya maupun teman-temannya jika sedang ingin sendiri maupun jika sedang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini," sahut suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinga Sakura. Dengan cepat gadis itu menyeka air mata yang meleleh di pipinya.

Kaget.

Sakura tidak percaya dengan sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Air mata itupun kembali meleleh tanpa diminta. Dengan cepat, Sakura berdiri lalu memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_…" gumam Sakura sambil terisak di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, yang juga direspon oleh Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura kemudian menatap intens kedua _emerald_ yang sudah sangat membengkak karena seharian ini menangis itu.

"…"

Tanpa menjawab, Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya di pinggir danau dan tanpa memedulikan Sasuke pula. Dimainkannya air danau yang tenang itu dengan pandangan pilu.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang yang romantis, yang bisa dengan mudah menenangkan seorang gadis yang sedang menangis. Menghela napas sejenak, Sasuke kemudian mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia memandang langit luas yang sudah mulai kemerahan itu.

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura menoleh mendengar Sasuke meminta maaf padanya. Dilihatnya iris obsidian yang tengah memandang langit di atasnya dengan nyaman. Semilir angin yang nakal sedikit menggoyangkan rambut _raven_ Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Tentu saja."

"Janji?"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_…" kata Sakura kembali memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Senyumnya mengembang meskipun air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Sakura," Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Simpan cincin ini sebagai tanda persahabatan kita. Aku simpan yang satunya lagi."

"Benarkah?" kata Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sasuke kemudian memasangkan sebuha cincin di jari manis Sakura.

"Bagus," komentar Sasuke puas. Ternyata, pilihannya tidak salah. Selain pas, cincin yang sederhana dengan bertahtakan berlian berwarna _emerald_ itu nampak indah di jari Sakura.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya sampai kau pulang nanti."

"Hn."

Senja itupun mereka habiskan berdua dengan diam di pinggir danau. Sesekali suara gemerisik daun maupun percikan air terdengar. Tak ada yang berani mengganggu momen indah ini. Sebab, ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir bagi keduanya.

Dan di balik sebuah pohon rindang di belakang mereka, seorang lelaki dengan iris yang sama dengan Sasuke sedang mengulum senyum bahagia. Yang tak berapa lama kemudian, ia segera pergi meninggalkan kedua insan yang sedang memandang senja dengan begitu bahagia.

**.::*::.**

_**Tak terhitung jarak dan waktu kita bersama**_

_**Suka dan duka telah kita lalui bersama**_

_**Meskipun kini kita kan berpisah**_

_**Tapi kenangan kan selalu abadi**_

_**Ya… walau kita terpisah jarak**_

_**Walau kita dihadang rintangan**_

_**Karena perasaan bukanlah waktu**_

_**Yang hilang bila diterpa zaman**_

**.::*::.**

**.**

**The end**

**.**

**.::*::.**

**A**uthor's **A**rea

Haaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii semuanyaaaaa! Saya rindu kalian, saya rindu FFn, dan tentu saja saya rindu SasuSakuuuu~ :*:* apa kabar kalian?

Saya kembali setelah hiatus UN~ yaa meskipun nanti juga engga bakalan sering-sering publish fic sih, soalnya kan sibuk ngurusin ke sma -_-v

Bagaimana fic saya kali ini? :3 kaku juga udah lama engga ngetik fic~ daan saya sadar, ternyata OOC banget sih yaampuun~ ._. Minna, mohon concritnya yaaa~ saya butuh masukan biar bisa bagus ke depannya~

.

Eum, khusus buat imoutoku, maaf yah saya publishnya telaaaat~ sorry~ kan UN cyiin~ #pelukcium

Fic ini juga saya dedikasikan untuk teman-teman smp. Meskipun settingnya anak sd, tapi tetep aja kan perpisahan mah ada #hiks

Jangan lupakan aku temans :3 I will miss youuuu~ #lebayah

.

Oh iya, rencananya, fic ini mau ada sekuelnya. Gimana menurut kalian? Lanjut? Gausah? Atau fic ini didelete aja gitu?

.

Yoo pokoknya sarannya ditunggu di kotak review!

Akhir kata, byeeeee! :* miss you :*

.

.

_Best regards,_

_**Ai Kireina Maharanii**_


End file.
